


PLUMP

by MademoiselleSo



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleSo/pseuds/MademoiselleSo
Summary: It's December 12th and Seungri is receiving a gift from his two Hyungs.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 4





	PLUMP

THE BIRTHDAY BOY

Seungri was surrounded by his DJs, celebrating his birthday. Three cakes were on the table, he was all smiling, feeling happy and taking videos and pictures of his cakes and gifts. DJ Glory even put the «666(Liu Liu Liu)» candles on his cake. His phone was making many vibrating and popping sounds. His fans were sending him messages on his Instagram and he was receiving messages and pictures from his friends abroad. His sensei in Japan, was also celebrating his birthday. Seungri was really touched by all this, he promised himself to not think about this long year and just enjoying the next 24 hours with laughs and smiles.

It was past midnight and it was now, really December 12th. He had already few drinks in the system but was not drunk. Just feeling tipsy and a content smile scotch on his face. His DJs were blasting some music since he arrived and Seungri was feeling all the rhythms and vibes in the room. He was roaming the room, rhythm in his feet and hip. Hands in the air, laughing around with all the guests that came for him…only him. These people, still around for him, showing support and mostly…believing him. And that is was, that matter for Seungri. He saw too many people turning their back this year, and truthfully, it did really hurt. Throwing fake accusations on him, was painful but losing people that he thought he was close with, was really worse. Some of them, have even show their true colors…But he knew it was for the better. As time goes by, its normal people come and go of your life…but Seungri just didn’t thought, it will be a lot of them. So, he was really thankful to the ones who stayed by him and he is making sure, to show them, his appreciation and love. For months, he tried his best, to protect them from public critics…and especially, to the Bigbang members. To save himself, but mostly, to save the others, he had no choice, but to leave the group. Bigbang is indeed in a compromising situation since TOP’s scandal but he still has faith, it will be fine. Seungri is not losing hope. He wants to see, the members on scene again.

His phone vibrated in his jeans, he was receiving a call. He took his phone and noticed the call is from GD.

\- Hyunnng…

\- *giggle* You sound happy. Having fun, my birthday boy?

\- Hm. I think I ate more than drink…but that’s fine.

\- It’s your day. Enjoy everything in front of you.

\- But you are not here…I can’t enjoy everything…Oppa *laugh*

\- Well…the night is still young…no?

\- True…where are you? Are you on your way?

\- No…I am with Seunghyun Hyung.

\- Oh…with Hyung…are you busy, doing recording?

\- Not tonight…we are doing something else.

\- Something else?...You two…are together…for private stuff?

\- Sort of…

\- If you are busy with TOP Hyung, you could have just called me later…You don’t need to call me, the moment we are on the 12th. Enjoy your time with Hyung.

\- Well…we will enjoy the night. But Seungri…

\- Hm?

\- Don’t drink too much. And don’t come home too late. Hyung and I left a gift that can’t stay too long in your apartment.

\- Did you left food on the table?!? Or did Hyung left a wine, decanting on the counter…

\- I saw him with a bottle.

\- Aishh…Okay. I will leave in 20 minutes and will be home in 15 minutes. Hope it will still be fine, to the wine, to be tasted perfectly…I don’t want to waste it and get Hyung mad. Why did he left wine at this hour…He knew I was out tonight.

\- He said, it should be fine.

\- Okay. Thanks to letting me know, return to him and have a long night with him.

\- Taking this as an order. See ya!

Seungri put back his phone in his back pocket and begun a round of his guests, to thanks them. It took almost half an hour to say his appreciation and goodbyes, to all of them. He left hurriedly the room, putting his winter coat, black cap and face mask. One bodyguard left with him and drive him back to home. He got lucky, since it was almost 3am, the road was quiet and it only took 10 minutes, to arrive to his block. He tapped for the elevator and waited for it. Seungri took his phone and texted TOP, to just let him know, he was going home, to taste his gift.

«Hyung. I left my party. Going up, to go taste, the gift you left for me. Thank you, even if I think, just an Happy Birthday by text, is enough»

Seungri entered the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. His phone vibrated. He looked up and was surprised to see a reply, from the older man. Maybe he should have texted him way later. He was feeling bad to disturb the night between Jiyong and Seunghyun.

«Hope you will like the taste of it 😉»

Seungri arrived at his floor. He completely sobered up since he was stressing about the giftst that his Hyungs have left for him, at his place. Why did they leave them on the table? They could have just left them, in the fridge and unopened. He did his passcode on the door and opened the door. The place was completely dark. He took off his winter jacket and boots and entered his place. He looked on the table…and there was nothing…He opened one light under the board kitchen. The table and the kitchen counter were completely empty. Did they prank him?! He let out a big sigh. He was about to text his Hyungs in frustration, not minding anymore to disturb their hot night. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turns around to saw Seughyun in the corner of the wall. Even if his house was almost in complete darkness, he could see, his Hyung was wearing only a bathrobe…HIS bathrobe. And behind the older man, a face peaked out at his shoulder.

\- Ji…Seunghyun Hyung? What are you doing here?

Jiyong stepped out from behind Seunghyun and approached Seungri, with a glass of wine in hand, and wearing only Peaceminusone joggers, low on his waist. Seungri could notice the lack of underwear.

\- Giving you, the wine, Seunghyun have left for you.

More GD was approaching, more Seungri was gulping nervously. He didn’t know what to say or to do. He was just there, blinking. Seungri took the glass. The envy to gulped it down in one shot was strong but he didn’t wanted to show, he was feeling weird about the situation. He took a sip of the burgundy liquid…and was able, to taste the flavors. It was indeed a good wine. But it wasn't necessary for the Hyungs, to wait at his home, for a simple drink. Seunghyun got slowly closer of Seungri, the older man approached his lips near his ear and in a whispered husky voice,

\- You won’t just taste the wine tonight.

Seungri closed his eyes, a sweet electric sensation went through all his body. His Hyung voice…how can you not react to it…Seungri felt a hand on his chest, and he opened his eyes. Jiyong was close from his face, with a fierce look in his eyes.

\- Like I said earlier, the night is still young. It’s the perfect moment to receive your gift…dear Birthday boy.

The leader cup Seungri’s face and slowly put his lips on the Maknae. Seungri close his eyes again and let Jiyong leading the kiss, because he really didn’t knew what to do. He was still surprised by this situation…but he was liking it. GD intensified their kiss and Seungri let himself, relax. He felt a hand taking away his glass of wine. Seungri could finally put his hands at Jiyong’s waist and making their bodies, closer. By that gesture, the leader muffled a moan into Seungri’s mouth, and it made the younger more aroused. A warm feeling was forming in the muscles of his lower belly. Seungri heard Seunghyun taking a sip of the wine and deposed the glass on the table, next to him. The Maknae felt Seunghyun moving behind him, and felt moist lips kissing the back of his neck. Seungri was now, between the two bodies of his Hyungs. The moment he felt Seunghyun’s hand caressing his thigh, and getting closer to his almost erected member, Seungri let out a long breath from his nose. He felt Jiyong smiling into their kiss. GD broke their kiss to watch his two Seunghyuns being slowly in action with each other. He took the wine and drink it, eyes on the two men in front of him. Seungri move his face to finally meet Seunghyun’s face. Both looked at each other, lust and glow in their pupils. The rapper finally cupped the younger man’s bulge, and Seungri bucked his hips a little. He let out a tiny moan between his lips. Seunghyun’s slowly rubbed the erection. Seungri arched his head back and tried to keep his breathing in control. It’s been months, he didn’t get laid and even masturbation sessions was getting rare. He has been so stressed out by all the allegations against him and the hours, working with the lawyer and doing interrogations at the police station have made him, tired and less energetic. His mind was too busy and stressed to even think about self pleasure. Now, he was finally, feeling relaxed, and to have GD and TOP, to help him, was a plus, in his present mood. He heard Jiyong moving around them, gaze up and down on their two bodies.

\- We left the bottle of wine, in your bedroom…I still feel thirsty…should we move from the dining room to your room, to have some more?

Seunghyun planted a kiss near Seungri’s ear.

\- I want more Maknae-ah…

Seungri acquiesced with his head and followed the two men, to his bedroom. The three men walked into the darkness of the hallway and as they got closer, Seungri was seeing dancing lumonisity in the doorway of his room. The two men stopped at the entrance and smiled to their Maknae.

\- Happy Birthday Seunghyun-ah.

Seungri looked up in his bedroom. Many candles were lit on and dispersed, creating a light ambiance. Jiyong kissed Seungri’s cheek and invited him inside the bedroom.

\- There are 29 candles. All for you…

Seungri smiled brightly. He was happy. And having his two Hyungs, showing this love, made him warm inside. He didn’t need expensive gifts, he just wants love, affection and attention. He just wants to feel, he is worth. That he is good and not a bad person, to be around. Seungri always make sure, to make others happy and show his affections and appreciations. But it’s true, it’s better, when he receives it back. Seungri was about, to hug them but Seunghyun stopped him from doing any movements.

\- It’s your birthday, let us, taking care of you. We know that you need it. Let yourself go, Seungri-ah. Your brain needs a rest and let your dick, finally have the attention instead.

Seungri complied without objection. GD lead him, by the hand, toward his bed. The younger man spotted the wine bottle, on the vanity, with two empty glasses, that was previously used. While Seungri was partying, the two mens were preparing his room and drinking while they were waiting for him, to come home.

\- Did you two, had fun while I was at my party?

\- Just a little…we didn’t wanted to be too excited. Seunghyun Hyung enjoyed the wine more, than playing with me.

\- It’s because, I want to play with the Birthday boy.

\- It’s been months, he is texting me, he wants you…badly. But Seunghyun didn’t wanted to disturb you, since you were…busy. After my discharge, I decided to come up with a plan and in the end…that plan become your birthday gift.

\- Why me, Hyung? Is Jiyong not enough?

\- It’s been years, since we didn’t do something together Maknae. I missed it. I know Jiyong and I, are friends with benefits for years, but you and I, did used to play together, back in the day, in the dorms. But you didn’t wanted to be, in the same situation as me and Ji, after your first solo. And I decided to not ask you for sexual relations…but…

\- But what?

Seunghyun got shy and didn’t say anything further. But GD didn’t wanted this, to be silent.

\- He finds you, attractive. You are getting him, more turned on…

\- Aishh…Ji…

\- What? Let him know!

Seunghyun glared at Jiyong and poured himself some wine. He backs up and let his butt rest on the vanity and watch his two dongsaengs.

\- Don’t get me in a bad mood, please…

\- I know…you waited for this moment, for so long Hyung. Therefore, I won’t do much tonight. I want to enjoy my two Seunghyuns, having fun together. Pour me some wine, I will need it…for the show…

Seunghyun smiled devilishly and poured wine in the other glass. Seungri was feeling left out on this one, his glass stayed on the table of the dining room. Seunghyun felt the eyes of Seungri, on his wine.

\- We forgot yours…sorry

\- That’s fine Hyung…

Seunghyun knew it was a lie. Seungri was probably feeling thirsty because of all this, their hormones all together and the candles in the room made the temperature quite high in there. Seunghyun straight up and took the wine, to his mouth. He approached the younger man, cup Seungri’s face and planted a kiss on the Maknae’s lips. Seungri opened his mouth and could feel the bitter taste of the alcohol entering, he gulped down the liquid, almost with a moan. Seughyun was intense in his kiss, playing with their tongues. Seungri put his arms in the back of the older rapper and his hands gripping onto the bathrobe. Both their bodies got closer, their waist touching each other, and feeling their growing groin touching each other, making a sweet friction. Jiyong drank a little and decided to help getting them more intimate. He let his wine on the vanity and walk behind Seungri. His hands entered the younger man’s bottom sweater and slowly pull on it, Seungri let go of his embrace of TOP’s body and lifted his arms, to help GD, to take off his top. Both Seunghyuns returned to their kiss, while Jiyong was now, hands on Seungri’s pants. He was trying to go in the front but both Seunghyuns were so close, it was difficult for him, to have hands on the button and zipper. GD planted little kisses on the shoulder of the Maknae and decided to play with the older man. His hand traveled toward Seunghyun, his hand disappeared under the bathrobe, caressing the rapper’s thigh and going towards one butt cheek, to grab it and knead the muscle. Seunghyun let out a sigh and broke his kiss.

\- Ji…

\- I just want to get our Maknae, all naked. You two are so close, I can’t take off his pants…

Both Seunghyuns giggled and let some space. Jiyong let go off Seunghyun and finally took care of Seungri’s pants. He crouched down following the pants. Seunghyun traveled his lips to Seungri’s jawline, making the younger tilting his head. The rapper kissed the jawline and goes up to the ear, to bite on the fragile skin. Seungri was in a trance, it was so delightful. He wanted more now. Seungri’s hand entered inside the pang of the bathrobe and grabbed the older man’s erection. Seunghyun moans into Seungri’s ear. Jiyong was amused by the view. He was on his knees and decided to play too. He pulled down a little Seungri’s boxer, to let his erected member go free. GD circled his fingers around it and begin to rub it up and down. Both Seungri and GD were busy, jerking someone. Seunghyun looked at both, pleased by the view. One of his hand find Seungri’s nipple and he begun to play with it. Seungri let out a groan from the back of his throat and his hips bucked up. Jiyong received some pre-cum on his fingers as result. GD got closer and took the erected member in his mouth. Seungri instinctively put his hand on his leader’s head, the moment he felt the warmth around his dick. Making him let go of Seunghyun’s member. And it made the older man, groan back in frustration.

\- Don’t do much Ji.

Jiyong sucked few more times and let go of Seungri and looked up at Seunghyun.

\- Impatient huh…or is it jealousy?

GD stand up and kiss Seunghyun immediately, not wanting a reply. He knew he shouldn’t play twice with the older man’s temper tonight. Jiyong knows that Seunghyun wants Seungri badly. So, it was not the best, to cut off the fun quickly. Jiyong make their kiss fiercer, to making sure, the rapper can taste the Maknae’s flavor. It was time, the two Seunghyuns go further. Jiyong broke the kiss and instead, kiss Seungri. With his body, he pushed Seunghyun’s body, to take the spot instead. Seughyun back off, to take his glass and gulped down the entire alcohol. He set his glass back and walked past the making out couple. He placed himself in the middle of the bed and watch the show. Seungri was in complete ecstasy. Never, he thought, one day, he would have both Jiyong and Seunghyun for himself, at the same time. Seungri didn’t remember the last time, he was physical with TOP, it was long ago…but with Jiyong, it was time to time. They even saw each other during GD’s military service, when Ji had days off to spend and Seungri was in the country at that moment. But the younger man got busy and was often abroad over the years, that Jiyong was asking more TOP for sex. Everything begun not long after their debut days. GD and Seungri were always scotch to each other and have explored sexuality together. They distanced themselves when GD and TOP released their duo album and GD scotch himself onto TOP. Jiyong was seeing them back and fort over the years, but Seunghyun got more visit from the leader. Seungri wasn’t jealous, since there were no deep emotions involved between them. And Seungri was having sexual adventures with other people anyway.

Seungri stopped kissing his leader and got on his knees. He grabbed the waistband of the PMO jogger and slipped the pants down, to Jiyong’s knees, revealing his tattoos on his thighs. He didn’t waist time and dive his open mouth on the rapper’s dick. Jiyong groaned so hard, his hands searched the vanity behind him, to hold on. Seungri bobbed his head in a fast rhythm, and with one hand, playing with the leader’s balls. Jiyong breathing was now erratic.

\- Fuck! Seungri! Ahhh…

Seungri stopped all movements and looked up at his leader, a fierce glow in his eyes. He made now more languish and slow movements, eyes still locked on Jiyong’s. Seunghyun who was on the bed, was smiling happily at this because he was able to see both men’s reactions. Jiyong in front of him and part of Seungri’s face, reflecting on the large mirror at the vanity.

\- I feel a little lonely here…

Jiyong looked at Seunghyun and smiled. The older man patted the bed, asking them to join him. Seungri stopped the blowjob and turned towards Seunghyun.

\- I almost forgot you…sorry…

\- Let’s make sure, now, you won’t forget about me. Put your ass here, Maknae.

Seungri stand up, took off his underwear and join Seunghyun on the bed. The rapper clasped his hand on Seungri’s back neck to approach his face, to kiss him. Both were kissing languorously, almost like lovers. Seunghyun wanted this for so long. Their hands were parkouring their bodies, almost hard, leaving traces of red marks that will fade quickly. Jiyong climbed the bed, after discarding his pants, got on his knees and got behind Seungri. He started to bite marks on the younger man’s shoulders and leaving hickeys in the neck. Seungri was groaning and moaning in the rapper’s mouth. GD took the bottle of lube, that was ready between the pillows, and spilled some on his fingers. With his other hand, he massaged Seungri’s bare back and slowly go down to his ass. Playing with the two bubbly muscles. Now, he knew why Seunghyun was so turned on by the Maknae. The older man love curves and looking closely at Seungri, the young man took on some weight again. Getting a little plump at some places, showing some cute love handles. Jiyong doesn’t mind appearance but he must say, Seungri is cuter with weight on, and he knew for Seunghyun’s love for juicy shapes, Seungri must be really appetizing in his eyes. Jiyong smiled and with his hand, give a little slap on one butt cheek. Seungri broke the kiss to let out a surprised scream.

\- The shape of your ass was too tempting…sorry. Hyung, you should touch too…

Seunghyun put his hands on Seungri’s peaches and squeezed them hard. Making the butt cheeks part and exposed his hole. Jiyong took the opportunity, to prepare the young man. His coated fingers played around the ring and Seungri shivered at the sensation. GD entered one finger and it made the younger man to cling on Seunghyun’s body. The older man caressed Seungri’s hair and planted little kisses on his face. Jiyong made movements and added a second finger, trusting gently. Seungri was now, making little noises between his breath. Seunghyun took the lube and set some on his erection. Jerking himself a little, by the fantastic view of Seungri’s pleased expressions. Seungri was doing everything possible, to concentrate and not let himself go quickly. It was so good.

\- I want more…please…

Jiyong giggled behind him and stopped. His maknae was fully prepared. He kissed Seungri’s top head and moved to the side. It was already decided that Seunghyun would be the one, to have the main meal course. Seunghyun gesture with one finger, to Seungri, to turn around. The young man placed himself, on his knees, legs spread and his ass, fully ready for TOP. Seunghyun undid the knot of the bathrobe and opened it to let out his erection and placed himself between Seungri’s spread legs, trying to find a comfortable sitting position. He propped the tip of his member at the entrance and let Seungri sink on it slowly, letting the Maknae getting comfortable and ready himself. Seunghyun hissed in his breath by the feeling of Seungri’s warm tight hole. And even more, at the view of this juicy ass at him.

\- Gosh! So gorgeous! Ramen and squats work on you! Hope the cakes were good tonight! Geez…it’s perfection.

Seungri give him a satisfied look by the mirror in front of them. Both looking at themselves in the reflection. Jiyong was bitting his lips at the view of this, both Seunghyuns being incredibly hot. He wasn’t sure if he was able to last. Looking at them like that, he would be able to cum untouched. Seungri was doing a slow pace, since he didn’t bottom for months. And he was glad Seunghyun was patient with him. Jiyong circled his fingers around Seungri’s dick and started to jerk him off in a leisury rhythm. Seungri tilted his head toward him and Jiyong almost lost it, those eyes, a little watery, semi closed with his lips partially parted, to let out hectic breaths and moans. He was looking like a damn handsome mess. Who could believe he turned 29 few hours ago. Seungri was still looking 20. The leader dive his lips into the Maknae’s ones, while his other hand caressed the younger man’s hair. Seunghyun hold himself against the bed, arching his back, feeling his dick go deeper. And it hit Seungri dead on, on his prostate. Seungri broke the kiss to let out a cry and begun a faster rhythm. His bedroom was now filled of skin slapping sounds and moaning. Jiyong let go of Seungri’s cock and shifted towards Seunghyun to kiss him one time on the lips and lowering his head towards the rapper’s nipples. He took a bite on the left one and played with the other one with his hand. Seungri who looked in the mirror, was able to spot Jiyong’s erection, with his hand, he reached for it and begun a fast rhythm. The leader was now moaning with them. The three of them found the situation, funny but hot. Seunghyun shifted a little his legs, to not end with cramps and it affected Seungri. The older man’s dick was grazing directly on the bundle of nerves of Seungri’s prostate. The younger man’s moans became more high pitch and it resulted squeezing Jiyong’s cock more harshly. Jiyong couldn’t hold it anymore, the sensation of Seungri’s hand squeezing him at the base, send him into a loud orgasm, spilling his seeds on Seungri’s side and Seunghyun’s thigh. Both Seunghyuns who saw the scene by the mirror, change a little their position. Seunghyun lifted himself and took control of the pace. He trusted more harder, almost erratic. He knew he was reaching his maximum soon. Seungri bended more in the front, a hand on the sheet, to squeezed it and the other, clinging onto Jiyong’s thigh. Seunghyun placed a hand on Seungri’s hip, gripping his little love handle and his other hand, gently placed at the Maknae’s throat, not trying to choke him. Seunghyun knew the younger man love this kind of kink…and truthfully, Seunghyun do like this kind of stuff too. The older man pulls out his dick and pushed in back and played like this a few times. Every time, he pushed back in, he’s hitting directly on the fragile spot, it made the younger man leaking more and more, he was about to reach his climax. Seungri tried to look in the mirror, and the moment he locked eyes with Seunghyun, seeing that all known fierce eyes of the rapper on him, he let out his last cry and came all over his thigh and sheet, hands free. Seunghyun groaned deeply from the back of his throat at the view of Seungri’s orgasm and trusted two last times and finally cum inside Seungri. The three of them were heavily breathing. Seunghyun fall backwards and Seungri followed him and Jiyong lay down on his side next to them. The leader started to giggle, still in trance by their threesome and the fact, they really did it. GD pushed himself up and planted a kiss on Seunghyun’s lips and finally on Seungri’s.

\- Happy Birthday Seunghyun-ah.

Seungri closed his eyes and smiled brightly, still trying to calm his respiration. He was in paradise now. Couldn’t know if all this was real or a dream. Today, he was able to let himself go, to stop thinking about all his troubles, that are 24/7 in his head. Today, he have permission to be happy. He was feeling grateful for his Hyungs, to give him that gift. To feel desired and loved. Seunghyun moved under Seungri and got out of their position.

\- Happy Birthday Ma Bro!

Seunghyun planted many little kisses on Seungri’s face, ear, neck and shoulder and it made Seungri laughed even more because it was tickling him. Jiyong joined Seunghyun into that play and Seungri was having a hard time to stay in place, his body was wriggling. Jiyong and Seunghyun stopped their mischievous play, to kiss each other quickly above Seungri. They look at each other, still having mischievous thoughts in mind. Both at the same time, planted a kiss on Seungri’s cheeks. Seunghyun closed his bathrobe and got up from the bed.

\- I don’t know for you, but me, I am going to shower. You can stay in the mess if you want, but no way, I will look dirty when the others will come later.

Seungri opened his eyes in shock and sit up straight. Seunghyun disappeared in Seungri’s private bathroom.

\- The others?

Jiyong also got up and walked to his bag, in the corner of the room, to grab some pyjamas.

\- Youngbae and Daesung will join us for breakfast.

\- For breakfast?!? It’s the middle of the night! I was happy imagining sleeping most of the day…

\- Don’t worry. I told them to come over around eleven. We will eat in PJs and all four will left around two in the afternoon. You will be able to take a nap. We know you have a schedule dinner with your parents and sister later.

Seungri was about to whine back but Seunghyun was singing, making incomprehensible noises in the shower. Jiyong snorted.

\- Join him in the shower. I will change the sheets. Let him have the view of all angles of your plump body to wash it thoroughly.

\- Stop pointing out I gained weight…I know…I am not proud of myself. I shouldn’t let myself go like this.

Jiyong approached Seungri, to lend him, two pyjamas. He patted Seungri’s hair in a sweet gesture and smiled at him.

\- You are perfect Lee Seunghyun. You are perfect, in and out. Don’t doubt it. Others can say whatever they want about you, but they don’t know you like us. You are handsome and a good man. I love you Seungri-ah.

\- …thank you…Hyung.

\- Go in the shower pretty boy.

Seungri smiled fondly at his leader. He was thankful to have Jiyong in his life and to still stand next to him, no matter what. Seungri got up, pyjamas in hands and entered the bathroom, to join Seunghyun in the shower. Jiyong looked around the room, at each 29 candles. He smiled, proud of him, to have made Seungri happy. The future was still uncertain for all of them, but he knew one thing. Never they will leave each other. The five of them will never break apart. He blew on each candle, making vows for Bigbang and each member. He left one still lighted, that one was for Seungri only. He could hear the two Seunghyuns bickering in the bathroom, the two of them, threatening each other. Big Seunghyun menacing little Seunghyun, to take more shower videos and Seungri replying, he will break his body with his Jiu-Jitsu and throw fists into his precious expensive paintings.

«Ahh…these two…always stressing me with their shit…why it must be the two Seunghyuns, to cause trouble and scandals huh?t Two babies…but I can’t imagine my life without them…I love them too much. Don’t worry my boys. I will take care of everything.»

*****


End file.
